


Bonded in Blood

by beanchild



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanchild/pseuds/beanchild
Summary: this is just a fluffy story about the team bonding in the early days at skyhold, via ear piercings. this was supposed to be a one shot but its a little long so i figure ill divide it up into a few little chapters, to show quizzy bonding with each person induvidually, followed by some fluffy group bonding time.





	Bonded in Blood

“That completes our agenda for the day my lady, unless there was something you wanted to add?” Leliana asked, shuffling her papers back into order.

“Nothing to add to the meeting, no. However, Josephine,” Ellana said, turning to address her diplomat, “would you mind a word after we officially conclude?” 

Josephine looks surprised, but maintains her usual demure tone “Of course, Lady Inquisitor” 

Leliana nods, and breezes past, no doubt to send a flurry of ravens notifying her agents of the changes in assignment they discussed in the meeting. Ever one for tradition, Cullen bows, and excuses himself politely. 

“What did you wish to speak about lady Lavellan? Have i done something to offend?”

“Hardly Lady Josephine, I just wished to compliment your earrings” Ellana laughed

“Oh, thank you my lady! They are some of my favourites, that i brought with me from Antiva! I’d love for you to borrow some sometime! I have a pair that would look quite splendid on you!” Ellana raised her eyebrow at her babbling diplomat, as Josephine realised her voice fell, “Ah, but you do not have your ears pierced my Lady.”

“Which is precisely what I wanted to speak to you about” Ellana said, giggling. “I wanted to know if i could get mine pierced as well, before Halamshiral.”

“I know a delightful piercer in Val Royeaux! We could send someone to fetch him and he could be here in a week’s time!” Josephine’s face fell “However I fear it would take a considerable amount of time to have Skyhold ready for visitors, it is hardly in such a state for us to be here, We’ve only just finished the tavern and found you your quarters.”

“Is that how you got your ears pierced Josephine?” Ellana asks “I find it hard to believe this man makes enough of a living just piercing ears.” Josephine begins to laugh uncontrollably at her question, confusing Ellana “What’s so funny?” 

“He does not just pierce ears my lady, he pierces noses too, eyebrows and lips on some occasions,” Josephine chokes out in between very unladylike laughs, before regaining her composure and resuming in a serious tone, “and for a very hefty fee he will pierce more… intimate places” Ellana turns bright red, as she continues “As for me, my younger sister pierced my ears with one of my embroidery needles after i lost a bet to her.” 

“Why don’t we do just that then Lady Josephine, we can gather some of the others in my quarters this evening, with food and drink, and make a little event of it?”

“That sounds lovely my lady, and please, Josie works just fine for me”

“Then you must call me Ellana” She says, smiling broadly before leaving the room. There was work to be done.


End file.
